Secrets Kept
by Lenny Sill
Summary: Laney has been acting strange lately and Corey starts to notice her a little bit more, What's else is going to happen? Are you reading this? It's better if you enter the world of Budd lol. This is a LennySill Production. Story is inside...
1. Chapter 1

Budd,_ Trinity, and Lenny walk in._

Budd:Hello all my wonderful fans and fans of Grojband! I'm back here with Lenny and a new face Trinity!

Trinity:*shyly waves*

Lenny:She's a little shy at first but once she knows you she can be loads of fun.*hugs Trinity*

*Trinity smiles*

Budd:Alright everyone we be starting this story that Trinity will be writing and I hope you guys like it lots! Lenny disclaimer!

Lenny:Hate these things...LennySill does not own Grojband,The Newman's,or other bands, and etc...

Budd:woo let's us begin!

*Garage door closes and reopens to scene*

**LennySill Productions Presents: Secrets Kept.**

* * *

**Laney's Pov.**

As i strummed the last note of my bass i looked up at the clock and saw that it was 9:15"Crap" i muttered.

"Whats wrong?" Corey asked always worrying about me.

"I need to go" I said while packing up my bass.

"Please can we just run through it one more time?" He asked with a puppy dog look on his face.

Believe me i wanted nothing more than to stay there with him and with that face it made it even harder to say no but i made up my mind and i said "Sorry Core maybe another time" And with that i left with my bass.

**Corey's Pov.**

Laney has been acting weird lately, always leaving early and wont say why.

"Why do you think lanes is always leaving early?" I ask kin.

"I don't know,maybe she got a boyfriend or something?" Kin said.

With this comment from Kin, i swear i could of went berserk but kept my emotions at a calm state so that it wasn't noticeable. Ill admit over the years i have developed a crush on the thought of her ditching me...I mean the band for some dude really angered me! All of the sudden i heard a loud honk that pulled me out of my thoughts. It was Kin and Kons dad. We said goodbye and they left leaving me and my jealousy to bubble...alone...

**Laney's Pov.**

I felt bad for ditching the guys but i made a promise. I went up stairs to change into my pj's. Then i came down stairs with my sleeping bag. Then heard a knock at the door. I quickly made my way to the door and opened the door to see Carrie with a sleeping bag in hand. Yes I invited Carrie Beff to a sleep over. Its not that bad me and her have a lot in common, our crushes are both oblivious to the fact that we like them, we like the same type of music, and bands, and we also liked chocolate. So we talked about music, Corey and Lenny, and other junk. All of the sudden i hear another knock at the door. I get up and walk towards the door. I'm so short that i have to be on my tippy toes to look through the peep hole. When i finally look through i see a blue headed boy standing there. I see Corey!

* * *

*Garage door closes and opens back to commentary booth*

Budd:Hey everybody! Welcome back! So did you like it? It's a little short I know but eh...roll with it!

Lenny:And if your not down with that we got two words for ya!

Everybody: Keep Reading!

Trinity:Leave a review guys :) reviews fuel my writing skills.

Budd: Hehe indeed...now it's time for my outro log!

Hope you guys will like this story and the chapters that follow! Review and tell me what you think, better chapters will happen sooner or later!

Thought of the day: If you turn around and see yourself in a mirror everything's fine but if you turn around and see yourself with no mirrors...you got ghosts...

Story of the Week: Invisible by StarLightTitan

Budd:Well that's all the time we have here guys! Join us back whenever!

Lenny and Trinity:Thanks for chilling with us everybody!

*Closes Garage door*


	2. Bad news

Guys I'm sorry too say this but I'm not going to be able to continue Secrets Kept.

I have been to caught up in my other story Solving The Schools Crime and also my co-writer doesn't come on fan fiction anymore and she was the one that came up with the plot for this story.

I have tried to think of how to continue this story but ether I'm super lazy, there are too many distractions, or my brain just went :P.

But here is a catch if someone wants to continue this story for me...we can hopefully work something out and get this story up and running again!

Alright so you guys have my e-mail and my phone number and were all friends on facebook and Twitter...oh wait...no were not...I mean...Uh...ether review or PM me guys and we can work something out for this story.

From the coolest of Beans...LennySill.


End file.
